


You Know What Sex Does To You? Part 2

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [29]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced, M/M, this is part 2, you know what sex does to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems as though, Janson isn't done with messing with Thomas's and Newt's bodies. With a more advanced injection, Thomas has no control this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What Sex Does To You? Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you read You Know What Sex Does To You? first.  
> I wrote this because I wanted a more smutty and hotter one shot but in the same situation. I don't think I wrote it that great. I wrote it in like 3 hours. Hope you guys like it ://

Thomas wakes with the incredible need for air, and he shakes as he tumbles to all fours. His chest is tight as memories come flooding in, and his body goes cold when he remembers something. He whisks his head from side to side, causing nausea to grow rapidly in the pit of his stomach. 

_Newt, Newt, Newt. Where the shuck is he?_

He doesn’t realize he’s shouting the boy’s name until he starts to cough uncontrollably from his mouth being dry.  
Guilt and disgust spread over his body like a wave as he remembers what he did to Newt. The memory of the blond being so vulnerable and willing had been so abnormal. 

Newt’s moans ring in his head, and he puts his face in his hands in shame. How could he have done that? How could he have let some medical substance control him so easy? Why did he even shoot himself with it? He invaded Newt in the worst, most intimate way. It was like someone was taunting him, Newt moaning his name plays in his head, and he shivers at the sound. Newt had needed him, and he was stupid to have to shot himself with that syringe. It was his fault, and now he’s lost his best friend. 

He jolts back into the far corner of the unknown room when suddenly the door opens. He’s formed in a ball, and he barely catches the bottle of water that’s thrown at him. He opens it without a thought, hands shaking as he screws off the lid. His lips tremble as he drinks, water splashing down his chin. 

“Drink up, you’re going to need it,” Janson’s voice comes from the doorway as he walks in. Thomas flinches when another object is tossed at him, and he peeks down to see a protein bar. He eyes Janson suspiciously, not touching the food. Janson rolls his eyes, but then he shrugs. 

“Fine, don’t eat it. Just know Newt will suffer the consequences.” 

At the mention of his name, Thomas jumps up. He’s dizzy for a second, and he lays his hand on the wall beside him. “Where is he, you son of a bitch! What did you do to him?” 

“Nothing near as bad as what you did,” Janson retorts with a dark grin. Thomas’s hands form into fists. Janson points to the food. “I promise I’m not lying when I say, that you really do need to eat that. Newt will suffer if you don’t.” 

Thomas eyed Janson up and down, mind conflicted. Janson could promise that the air he’s breathing in is perfectly clean, and he would hold his breath until he’s purple in the face. He had negative trust in the man, but the idea of Newt suffering again for something he did was too much to ignore. He slowly gets to his knees, and he takes the bar of food. He eats, keeping his eye on Janson, who’s grin grows wider.

He’s almost done when Janson starts to walk over, and he straightens up defensively. He drops the last bit of food and backs up, when Janson stops directly in front of him. He yelps when his hair is grabbed tightly. His head is tilted, exposing his neck. 

Then he shouts when Janson pulls him up by his hair, into the wall behind him. He whimpers when his head is slammed back into the wall, and when he next looks up, he sees two guards pointing their weapons at him. He was about to ask what the shuck is going on, but then Janson reaches into his pocket and pulls out a syringe. 

Thomas whimpers pathetically, working to get out of the men’s grips that are on his arms. His eyes become foggy the longer he stares at the dreadful instrument, and he begs for them to not do it. He begs Janson to let him go, that he’ll do anything else. Janson clicks his tongue as if he was enjoying the begging. 

“I’m sorry to inform you that the last injection failed. It didn’t do what all it can do. Your hard head deflected it, only some of it taking effect. You are to do the test again,” Janson tells him with amusement written on his face. Janson’s features turn to show fake comfort, and he runs a thumb across Thomas’s cheek, wiping tears away. Thomas moves his face away. 

“You’re not sorry. You’re enjoying this, you sick bastard,” Thomas growls out, working again to get out of the men’s hold to prevail. Janson chuckles, bringing the syringe to Thomas’s neck. He presses it against Thomas’s soft skin, and he leans in close to where their faces are inches apart. 

“It’s impossible to describe just how beautiful you are when you cry, when you beg. The great Thomas begging me not to do something is movie worthy. You don’t know how long I waited for this moment, you piece of shit,” Janson sneers lowly. 

“Newt…” Thomas cries under his breath. He tenses when he feels the liquid enter his neck. Almost immediately, his nerves skyrocket. He gasps for air, and he drops to the ground. He listens as footsteps leave him, and he’s all alone now. He knows that the substance is far stronger. His body starts to sweat from all over, and his dick is hard in his pants. He claws at the ground, succumbing in the faze. He presses his hips down, sighing when he gets relief. It’s nowhere near what he craves, but he can’t seem to move. He can hardly breathe. 

Then the sweetest smell hits his nose, suffocating him and making his hips press harder into the floor. He’s up on his feet in seconds, and walks out of the room and down the hall, searching for the person with that aroma. 

He can still hardly breathe, and it forces him to walk with his hand on the wall to steady him. Every few turns he has to stop and regain some energy. His head is pounding, yelling at him that he needs to fuck. He falls to the ground once, when the scent overwhelms him. With a hiss, he stands up again, and he’s walking faster. 

He all but falls again when he finally reaches the door keeping him from the person. He opens the door, and something sparks inside him when he lays his eyes on the person inside. 

He’s running over, seeing a blond male formed in a ball on the ground. The boy’s whimpers bring him to overdrive, and he goes for the boy’s neck. He bites and sucks on the blond’s sensitive skin, forming big marks. Hands grab at his neck and shoulders, and he growls, holding them down. He presses his hips down, biting hard on his collarbones when he hears high moans in response. 

“Tommy…”

_Newt._

He falters when he sees who it is, and his chest tightens. A flicker of want to get off Newt goes off in his head, but it’s gone in a wink. 

He tears off Newt’s shirt and pants, quickly bringing his mouth back down to bite and lick at the skin, and he grinds down against Newt. Newt mewls from underneath him, arching his back when Thomas sucks on his left nipple. He wraps his legs around Thomas’s waist, whimpering as he feels Thomas’s groin against his. 

“Tommy, _please_ ,” Newt begs at a particular grind. When Thomas removes his grasp on Newt’s wrists, Newt grabs at Thomas’s shirt. Knowing what he’s asking, Thomas pulls the shirt off. He hears Newt sigh when their naked chests make contact. Thomas captures Newt’s lips, deepening it quickly. He slides in his tongue, loving the taste of the blond. His senses are suffocated with Newt’s smell, and his need escalates.

He tears off Newt’s last remaining piece of clothing, and he removes his own after. His insides quiver when Newt tilts his head, showing off the sensitive skin of his neck. Dominancy whirls inside him, and he leans down to run his tongue along Newt’s neck. The taste of his skin is delicious, and he can’t get enough.

He brings a hand down between their bodies. He stretches the whining boy open, nose flaring when he feels wetness. He has to yell at himself to keep prepping, a voice shouting at him telling him that he needs to fuck Newt right now. He moans at the thought of him tight around him, how fucking fantastic it’d feel. 

He removes his fingers, need taking control. He lines himself up and pushes in, trembling at the heat and tightness. 

Newt squirms under him, biting his lip. His face is flushed and sweaty, and Thomas doesn’t remember seeing a sight more erotic. Newt brings his hands around Thomas’s back, and he digs his nails in his skin. He moans into Thomas’s neck. 

Thomas goes deeper and faster, and his eyes wander upwards. He focuses on the letters WCKD on the wall, and he curses when he remembers what exactly he’s doing, what he’s forced into doing. His memories flow in his mind, but his body keeps going. He no longer has any control over his actions. His face reddens in shame, but a growl leaves his lips as he thrusts deeper into Newt, forcing a whimper out of him. 

“Tommy, Tommy, I-I I’m going to-“ Newt mutters incoherently. His high voice stirs something in Thomas, and the brunet reaches down and only a touch to Newt’s dick has him reaching the edge and climaxing. 

The expression on Newt’s as he cums is breathtaking, and Thomas clutches on Newt’s waist and thrusts faster. The maddening heat around his cock expands all throughout his body, and he doesn’t realize how intensely tight Newt was becoming around him until he hears Newt whimper his name. He leans back, worried about the blond’s wellbeing, but Newt hisses and he feels a pull. 

Worry and panic sparks inside him when he tries to separate from Newt, and he finds that he physically can’t. He knows when Newt realizes it as well, and the older male starts to freak out. 

Feeling sated with getting off, his mind opens up, and he tries to calm Newt down. By now Newt is pushing against his shoulders, and Thomas hisses and spots flicker in his eyesight. 

“W-what is- Why can’t you get out,” Newt rambles in fear. His eyes look down between their bodies. “Thomas, what-“

“I don’t know, but _please_ stop pushing me,” Thomas’s demands desperately, holding Newt’s hands down. A moan slips between his lips when Newt moves his hips. 

He places his forehead on the floor, his head centimeters from Newt’s. He thinks he remembers something about alpha knots. He had read it somewhere when they had done research about pack dynamics, and he feels invaded that someone was able to mess with his body to make him have one. He works to catch his breath. Newt’s aroma still has him dazed, and he fights to keep from ravishing the blond again. 

It takes him five minutes to break away from Newt. He lays beside him, fatigue flooding in. His eyelids flutter closed, and he goes unconscious in seconds. 

***

Thomas jolts awake, inhaling loudly and he curses as he registers how hot he is. One move and he knows that he’s hard again, almost harder than before. He claws at the cold floor, sighing as the coldness touches his skin. 

He looks to the left and sets his eyes on Newt. The blond was sound asleep, yet his face was beet red and flushed. His hair is wet with sweat, and his body was formed in a ball. He whispers in his sleep, but Thomas doesn’t hear.

Thomas moves subconsciously, yearning to touch him. His smell is suffocating, and Thomas crawls on top of Newt. He digs his nose in Newt’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating smell. 

Then the extreme need to fuck comes barging in his head and body. He grinds down on Newt and bites at his upper back. Newt stirs, but doesn’t wake. 

He moves thoughtlessly as he lines himself with Newt’s hole, and he carefully pushes in. He watches entranced with how compliant Newt is in his sleep, and he hears high mewls from the boy. 

The heat is astonishing, and he thrusts harshly, nearly spastic. He knows Newt has come to from the loud inhale of breath and the way he was now pushing back into him. Newt claws at the floor, and Thomas intertwines their fingers, holding onto him tightly. He brings his face into the crook of Newt’s neck, breathing in the addicting smell.

Newt’s moans grow loud and high the faster he moves, and Thomas maneuvers his hand underneath the male, and he wraps his fingers around Newt. Newt jumps at the touch with a curse, and he goes completely still, letting Thomas move him however. 

Thrilled by the change, Thomas moves Newt’s head to the side to get more of his throat. He sucks harshly on the skin there, and it takes only two jerks after that to make Newt cum right there. The insane tightness and heat around him makes Thomas reach the edge too. He groans into Newt’s neck as he releases. 

He’s relieved to find that he can get off Newt easily this time. He slumps onto his side, and he shakily brings Newt to his chest. He puts his chin on his blond hair, and he wraps his arms around Newt’s middle. 

The room is silent, them both horrified with going through that all over again. Guilt and shame radiate off of Thomas, and shame and disgust come off of Newt. 

Thomas’s head is fuzzy, but he knows it was now mostly over. He’s forced to lay there, hoping that it was only a nightmare. Though with Newt’s chest rising up and down, he knows it was real life. 

Disgust rides in, and he feels shameful for touching Newt still. He removes himself from Newt, going to lay meters away. He should’ve fought harder. He should’ve never even touched Newt when he came in. His hands feel no longer like his own as he stares at them in anger. He will never forgive himself for doing those things to Newt. He will forever hate himself for letting some medicine control him like that. He’s weak. He’s useless. He’s better off dead. 

Then Newt is looking down at him, grabbing at his hands. His eyes shine desperation, and Thomas lets the boy in, not able to say no to Newt. 

“I know we will never forget what happened these past few days. We may never see each other the same way again, but for now, you are all I have right now. Please don’t shut me out when I need you the most,” Newt pleads into Thomas’s chest, arms folded in between their bodies. 

Thomas wraps an arm around Newt cautiously. With shaking lips, he kisses Newt’s forehead. 

“Of course.”


End file.
